


A Walk To The Park

by natvard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natvard/pseuds/natvard
Summary: Clarke and Lexa being cute and silly after waking up together.





	

I opened my eyes to find darkness around me. The only distinguishable things that I could feel were her right arm resting below my bare chest and a thumping in my head that only became more prominent with each passing moment. 

I struggled to bring the flashing red LED alarm clock into focus to see the time.

4:56am.

Is it too early to be up? I looked to my right in an attempt to see her face only to be met with open eyes looking back at me.

The left side of her lip turned up slightly as her half lidded eyes traveled the curves of my face only to return and connect our gazes again. A simple “good morning” left her lips as her hand traveled down to rest against my hip, rubbing circles with her thumb.

I answered with a simple smile as I lifted my hand to run my fingers through her long brown locks before traveling down to rest it against her neck. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

I did too, the day had barely started and the sun was still hidden, but it can’t be that simple. 

“When will your dad be home?”

“Around 9.”

“We should clean the house before I leave.”

“Do you have to go?”

“Your dad can’t know I was here.”

“He wouldn’t care.”

“He might. People would talk.”

“Okay.”

Silence filled the room as the two of us got off her futon and began to collect our scattered clothes from the floor. She went to her closet to pick out new clothes while I grabbed a fresh set from my overnight bag and got dressed. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“Alright I’ll start cleaning up the living room.”

I walked through the hallway to see the mess we hadn’t bothered to clean up last night. Two empty pizza boxes sat on the table and every open space left was scattered with empty beer cans and half eaten sugar cookies. 

I cleared away the clutter and set out the trash for her to throw away when she got out. The clinking of the cans as I threw them back in the box she had bought them in only slightly managed to mask the sound of her singing in the shower. 

The water flow cut off while I was in the middle of collecting candy wrappers off the floor. She walked out to say nice work before turning around to go back to her room and get dressed. 

“That was a great concert you gave in there. Worthy of a standing ovation.”

“Really?”

“Yeah everyone would stand up trying to find way out.”

“Oh you wound me.” She said as she walked into the living room behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. 

“Maybe instead of a fire alarm, they should play a recording of you singing because that’s sure to make everyone within a 30 foot distance want to leave.”

“Is this some sort of attempt at saying you want to leave?”

“Maybe after we clean up around here we could go out for a while, it will make sure your dad doesn’t catch us if he comes early.”

“Alright.”

She let go of me and went to start scavenging for remains of anything that looked like it could still be edible only to come up with nothing. 

“Do we not have any food left over at all?”

“Nope. I set out trash for you to take in the corner.” 

“I’ll take that as we head out.” 

“Okay.”

I began folding a blanket left on the couch from when we were watching movies before her friends left. Soon enough the room began to look slightly livable again and I sat on the large reclining chair in the room that she claimed as her's, taking it for my own. 

“That’s my chair, you know.”

“I know.”

“You’re sitting in it.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

A smile spread across her face as she walked towards me before turning around and falling back right on top of me. 

“I can’t really breathe Lexa.”

“It’s okay, I guess you could say I took your breath away.” 

“Haha. Very funny. Now please get up so we can go.” 

“Where?”

“I don’t know, it’s your house, you know the area. What do you have around?”

“There’s a nice park two streets down. We can go there.”

“Sounds good.”

I got up and put on my sweatshirt that I brought with me before opening the door for her. She had the trash and recyclables in hand and went to throw them in the trash up front as I followed behind. 

“Show me the way, oh great navigator.”

She chuckled before turning to her left and wrapping her arm around my shoulder guiding me towards the park. 

“Why do you live so far?”

“Ask my dad.”

“I wish you lived closer, it would make seeing you so much easier.”

“Yeah, but at least there is no chance that your parents could catch us.”

“It still feels weird to see all these street names and not recognize them.”

“It’s okay, you have me to guide you.” 

“I think that scares me even more than being out here alone.”

“Are you saying that you don’t trust me with directions?”

“Perhaps.”

“Oh really, and are you implying that you can do better?”

“Maybe if I knew the area.”

“Really, because I remember you showing me the way to go to the movie theatre near your house a week ago. The only problem was that we went the wrong way for a quarter of a mile before you realized it was the other way.”

“That was an off day.” 

“Whatever you say.”

I looked up to her and she had a slight smile. Her bright green eyes were shining in the sunlight that only grew more vibrant as we walked. She turned her face to look at me and her smile grew until I could see a glimmer of her teeth. 

“We’re almost there.” 

I nodded my head and turned to look in front of me. The park began to show in the distance. 

“Do you come here often?”

“When I was younger I used to go with my older sister but I haven’t been here in a long time.” 

“Yeah, it seems like forever since I’ve been to a park. I’ve missed it.” 

The two of us approached the gates to the park and entered the large grassy area. We walked around silently and looked from tree to tree, watching as the birds sang in harmony.   
It was nearing 6 am and the only other person in the park was an old man power walking on the paved path. 

“So what do you want to do?”

I thought for a little while until I saw a swing set in the distance.

“Race you to the swings.”

“What?”

Though she was still confused I had already taken off, giving me a head start. I ran as fast as I could to reach the swings first for ultimate bragging rights but as I got closer she passed right by me. 

“Damn it.”

“You shouldn’t challenge me to a race, I will always win.”

“Why are you so good at everything?”

“I don’t think I’m good at everything. A majority of things yes, but everything?”

“Yes, everything, except singing.”

“See I knew there was something.”

Then we went over to the swings that for a moment had been forgotten in the middle of the small exchange that we had. The two of us climbed on and began to swing back and forth.

“I bet I can swing higher than you.”

“Really? Another competition. Right after you just lost to me.” 

“Come on, humor me.”

“Okay fine.”

So with that, the two of us went higher and higher until we reached our peaks. She won, as usual, and after her gloating laid down in the grass beside me. 

“You suck.”

“I know.”

I looked to her and she was smiling, her face turned toward the sky, and her hand was reaching for mine.


End file.
